This invention relates to a new method for enhancing photographic images and especially to a new method for enhancing photographic images by means of photofission.
Many attempts have been made and methods developed for bringing out faint images which are impressed on photographic film. Recently, experiments have transferred film images to glass and other materials through the mechanism of radiation damage to the glass by fission fragments. The film image has been "toned" with an isotope of californium, .sup.252 Cf, which is a spontaneously fissioning isotope. However, this toning process makes the original film intensely radioactive and very hazardous for a long time. The present invention provides relatively nonhazardous method for obtaining an enhanced image.